poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainiac (LEGO)
and Trakeena's trusted allies.|223px]] Brainiac is an evil android, a minor antagonist of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and the main antagonist of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Relationships The Overlord History Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes After Joker and Lex Luthor's defeat, Hal Jordan shoots a beacon from his Power Ring into space in victory. In space, Brainiac is seen on his ship watching a screen, with the beacon revealing Earth's location and utters "I have located it." Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In a part of, Brainiac is inside his ship and controlling Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Sinestro, Saint Walker, Indigo-1, and Star Sapphire to use their Lantern Rings to power a crystal that will shrink Earth. Then he was controlling Batman, forcing him to fight Robin, Alfred, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends. But the effects of the mind controller wore off, thanks to Robin's speech. Brainiac's ship then turned away into the far side of space. Green Lantern investigated, and Brainiac controlled his mind. He then gave his speech to the Justice League and our heroes declaring to collect worlds for himself. He is pleased to hear of the brainwashed Green Lantern's success and ordered him to join the other Lanterns. Brainiac hungered for ultimate power. He then ordered the Lanterns to activate his crystal to shrink the Earth. Then the Justice League and our heroes arrived at his ship and confronted him. He reveals to Wonder Woman that he is an android. He controlled them, except Robin, who is wearing Doctor Fate's helmet, then Mac jumped in and hit him in the head as Kai laughed at him. Then Nya broke Brainiac's control over the Justice League and their friends. Suddenly, the crystal's power began to overload as Brainiac retreated. The other Lanterns' energy spreads everywhere into Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash, Luthor, Joker, and Grundy's emotions. Superman tries to get the crystal, but is knocked down back to Earth. Joker felt sad and mentioned that Superman was so handsome and sweet. Mac, Kai, Nya, and Eric groaned. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Mac's team went after him. When they land on a shrunk Earth, they battled Brainiac and his minions. The chase began as they battled more of Brainiac's goons. At the night battle the Justice League and our heroes succeeded in capturing Brainiac. Brainiac was left completely unguarded. He struggled to escape his cage, but to no avail. He quickly discovers his enemies' weaknesses. As the Lanterns' energy powers up the crystal and the Earth grew back, Brainiac quickly escapes. His ship arrives at the Fortress of Solitude and threatens to destroy Gotham and Metropolis unless the Justice League and our heroes surrender. Superman gets larger as Brainiac controls his mind, forcing him to fight his friends. Then he ordered him to destroy Batman first, but his plan backfired, thanks to Batman's speech. Superman grabbed Brainiac's ship, fell off of it along with Gotham and Metropolis trapped in bottles and the shrink ray to return Superman back to normal. Brainiac was trapped in a bottle and put in prison along with Lex and Joker. The bottle was accidentally shattered and Brainiac was freed and returned to normal size, due to Lex and Joker's fear of him. Trivia *Brainiac will become Thomas, Twilight, and their friends' new enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * * * Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Hiccup's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Villains Category:Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures Villains Category:IG-88's Adventures Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Villains Category:Nexo Knights' adventures Villains Category:Mac Grimborn's Enemies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Trakeena's recruits Category:The Overlord's Servants Category:Masters of Evil Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Master Manipulators